


Children: Part 2

by Swani



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Sequel to Children* The ritual was a success and Asami is pregnant. However, Korra and Asami now need to juggle responsibilities, duty, public image, spirits, and an unseen threat on the horizon before the baby is born. *Rated M for sexual activity and violence.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Korra groaned at the sunlight peaking into their cabin window. She mumbled a curse to herself and rolled over, wrapping an arm around a still sleeping Asami. She just wanted a little more time like this because once Asami was awake she was awake.

That's the only thing that Korra could not even begin to understand, or accept, about her wife. Asami Sato was a morning person. She frowned at that thought and nuzzled into her wife's back. Her eyes had just slid shut when she heard a soft moan.

"Morning, love," Asami whispered with a yawn. Korra sighed internally.

_Well, there goes that plan._  She kissed Asami's shoulder. "Morning."

"You still sound tired," Asami said rolling over to face Korra.

"I am." Korra yawned. "Can we just stay in bed all day?"

Asami chuckled. "Well, you can if you'd like. I have way too much paperwork to look over."

The Avatar sat up and rubbed her eyes. "So much for slowing down."

Asami rolled her eyes and slid out of bed. "We're not going there. I have a lot to do before maternity leave." She stopped in front of the mirror and examined her profile. She signed and ran her hands down her stomach. "I'm going to get so big."

Korra shook her head and joined Asami by the mirror. "Oh, hush. You're just going to be even more beautiful." She took Asami in her arms. "I'll always think you're beautiful."

The industrialist smiled and cupped Korra's face. "I swear you really are a charmer. Why don't we lie back down for a little while?"

The Avatar smiled brightly and took the older woman in her arms. They settled back into the bed and Asami stroked Korra's hair until the younger woman's eyes drifted shut.

* * *

The afternoon sun washed down over the ship's deck as Korra resumed her meditations. She was still working on perfecting her bending techniques. She found her center and felt the fire rise through her. She held her hands out and manifested her inner fire. She opened her eyes and studied the flame in her hands.

Flame.

Shila.

Korra closed her hands, extinguishing the fire. She reopened her hands and looked down at them. In just a short while her hands would be holding a different flame. A steady grin crept across her face.  _Asami is pregnant. We're going to be parents. I still can't believe it._ Korra leaned back and stared up at the clear sky.  _My life is sure taking an interesting change. I never even imagined I'd have married a woman, let alone Asami._

* * *

_Asami pulled the car over to the side of the road and parked it. She glanced over at Korra, who was looking at her nervously. The older woman frowned. "You've been quiet and jumpy the whole ride." She narrowed her eyes The Avatar. "Spill it."_

_Korra crossed her arms and glanced away in an attempt to hide her blush. "Can we just keep driving?"_

" _Not until you tell me why you're being so distant." Asami seethed while cutting the engine. "Korra, what is going on?"_

" _I…I don't want to talk about it." Korra mumbled._

" _KORRA!"_

" _Ok…Asami um. We've been together for about two and a half years now." Korra sighed shakily. "Before that you were my best friend. Asami, you're everything to me, but it isn't enough anymore."_

_Asami's eyes widened and her chest seized. Wasn't it enough anymore? She and Korra had become everything to each other. Asami was so deeply in love with this woman and Korra loved her. How could it not be enough?_

_She mind went blank and Korra sputtered out an explanation about their lives were at a turning point. Her blood ran cold in her veins. 'She's leaving me.' Her heart began to race frantically. Suddenly a surge of anger rose up in her. She grit her teeth and slammed her hands down on the steering wheel. Korra jumped in her seat and fell silent, staring at the now furious Asami._

" _Is this your fucking half ass attempt at leaving me?" Asami said, words dripping with venom._

_Korra's eyes went wide. "W-what? Leaving you?" The Avatar began frantically digging in her pocket, her hand clenched tight around something._

" _How could you do this? After everything, we've been through together?" Asami's eyes welled with tears. "You're everything to me. Spirits and you're leaving me."_

" _Asami!"_

" _Damn it, Korra."_

" _I'm not leaving you!" Korra cried desperately. "I want to marry you!"_

" _Marry me?" Asami whispered._

_Her eyes fell to Korra's hand as she opened it slowly, revealing a hand carved Water Tribe engagement necklace. She reached forward to brush her fingers across the front of the pendant. She looked back up at Korra, who was gnawing on her bottom lip._

" _You want to marry me?"_

" _Asami, just being your girlfriend isn't enough for me anymore," Korra said bashfully. "I want to share my life with you. I want to be your wife."_

" _Is this why you've been so strange lately?" Asami asked looking back down at the necklace._

" _Yeah, it was when you were making those little sandwiches I like. I just stood there watching you and I just wanted to watch you forever. I wanted to be with you forever." Korra glanced over to the field they were next to. "Come on."_

_Korra motioned for Asami to follow her. "Korra?"_

" _Come on, I want to do this right."_

_Korra and Asami got out of the car. The Avatar grabbed Asami's hand and pulled her into the field. She let go of Asami's hand and took an earthbending stance. She bent a bench and offered Asami a seat. The businesswoman sat down and Korra knelt in front of her._

" _Damn I was hoping to do this when we got to the coastline, you are everything to me. I know we had a rocky start, but you became my best friend. Then you captured my heart." Korra held up the necklace delicately. "You're the love of my life and I want to spend that life with you. Asami Sato, will you marry me?"_

_Asami smiled tearfully and reached for Korra. She leaned in close. "Yes." She whispered before capturing Korra's lips in a heated kiss._

_Korra pulled away and glanced at the necklace. "May I?"_

_The industrialist nodded and moved her hair off to one side. Korra jumped up and she clasped the necklace around Asami's neck. Asami pulled Korra into another heated kiss._

* * *

Asami bent over Korra, who was still stretched out on the deck. Korra grinned up at her wife. Asami shook her head and moved to sit down next to her.

"You look like you're meditating hard." She said playfully. "Yuan for your thoughts."

"Thinking about us. My shoddy proposal, you know, the usual."

"It wasn't shoddy. It was touching." Asami flipped her hair over one shoulder. "You remember what happened after?"

"You drug me off into the field and we spent the next two hours making love in the open," Korra said with a smirk.

Asami leaned over Korra and grinned seductively. "You say that like you didn't enjoy it."

"Oh, I did enjoy it. You're just kinky like that."

"I was overwhelmed with emotion and wanted to be close to you." Asami flicked her tongue across her lips. "You have to admit it was a thrill to make love in the open. Besides, no one saw."

"I know. It's just the things I let you get away with."

"Like the time I tied you up?"

Korra narrowed her eyes at her wife. "Never. Again." She rolled her eyes at Asami's laughter. "You left me tied up when you got a business call. You were on the phone for an hour."

"I made it up to you."

Korra rolled her eyes. Asami shook her head and stood. Korra raised an eyebrow as Asami smoothed out her top. "I actually came by to see if you were feeling lunch."

"I was actually hoping to meditate some more. I'm still trying to center myself so I can perfect that new air bending technique that Jinora developed. That girl is a true prodigy."

Asami nodded in agreement. "She really is. So, dinner?"

"Dinner sounds good."

"I'll see you around seven. I'm going to go look over expense reports from the engineering division."

"Love you." Korra sat up and resumed a meditative position.

"You too." Asami bent down and kissed the top of Korra's head.

Korra heard the soft click of Asami's heels faded out as her eyes slid shut. She felt her chi move through her and focused it to her center. She frowned when she felt her center slip. She opened her eyes and sighed. A nagging feeling in the back of her mind kept pulling focus.

She stood and brushed off her pants. "Screw it. Tenzin and Jinora won't kill me if I have lunch with my wife." She mumbled to herself as she made her way inside the ship.

* * *

Asami took a bite out of her dumpling and chewed thoughtfully while starting down at her paperwork. ' _If they think I'm doubling their budget, I better see an increase in output._ ' She thought setting the file aside and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was startled when the door to her cabin opened. She raised her eyebrows when Korra slipped in.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Korra shrugged. "I changed my mind. Let's do lunch."

"Well, as see there are more dumplings than I can handle," Asami said motioning to the plate of dumplings on her desk.

"You seemed annoyed."

"Just work." Asami rubbed the bridge of her nose again.

Korra put her hands on her hips and looked down at Asami. "Spill it."

Asami leaned back in her chair and groaned. "Engineering is asking for a fifty percent hike in their budget, but their productivity and output is down by twelve percent from last quarter."

"Twelve percent?" Korra shook her head. "I told you hiring that Ming guy for the new Head of Engineering was a bad idea."

"I see that now," Asami said flatly. "Needless to say he's getting axed when I get back. Alright, since you were right about Ming what do you think I should do?"

"Get rid of Ming. Promote that line director for the first shift, he knows what to do, and increase the budget by…forty percent."

"Forty?" Asami gaped. "You can't be serious."

"Give that line director…Chin! Give Chin some room to work, he'll impress you."

"How is it you know so much about my workers?"

"I gotta do something while I wait for you to get out of meetings." Korra shrugged. "So I talk to the workers. You've got a good group and they love you, but stop bringing in outside management. Promote from within."

Asami reached forward and pulled her wife into her lap. Korra chuckled and slipped her arm around Asami's shoulders. She kissed her forehead and then reached for a dumpling. Asami rolled her eyes as Korra popped the whole dumpling into her mouth.

"What? I'm hungry." Korra said between mouthfuls. She settled into Asami's lap and swallowed. "Damn, these are good. I could get comfortable here."

"You could, but you're not going to." Asami said dubiously.

"You're the one who pulled me here!"

"Well, now I'm pushing you out. I have a lot of work to do, Korra."

"Seriously?" Korra stood up and whirled around to look at Asami. "You ask me to lunch and then throw me out?"

"It was before you suggested I fire my Head of Engineering and increase a budget by forty percent!" Asami stood as well. "I have work to do, I'll see you at dinner."

"You always do this!" Korra shouted. "You always fucking push me away when there is paperwork. I can't even be in the same damn room!"

"You're distracting!"

"Oh, I'm distracting? I'm not the one who can't keep her hands to herself."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Korra crossed her arms and looked up at her wife defiantly. "You know what it means. Whenever I'm trying to concentrate and you're in the mood you come and bug me."

"That's ridiculous. You've turned me down before and I have never once pressured you after." Asami snapped.

"I'm saying that we only do things when they're convenient for you! The whole world doesn't revolve around you, Asami!" Korra snapped back. "You can't even put your work down for twenty minutes to have lunch with me!"

"We can have lunch any other day. I have a lot to get done."

Korra pointed accusingly at Asami. "See? Right here. This is what I mean."

Asami clenched her fists. "You're not the one who's pregnant!" The Avatar fell silent. Asami seethed down at her. "You're not the one who has to give up what you do."

"You don't think I don't know that?" Korra said looking away. "You get to carry our child, be close to her, and give birth to her. What do I have? You get to be her mother and I don't."

"Korra?"

"I just wanted to mean something to her," Korra mumbled, rubbing the back of her hand across her eyes to wipe away the tears.

"You will. The fact you're not giving birth to her doesn't make you any less her mother." Asami said gently, her anger slowly subsiding.

"You'd be her real mother."

"So would you. You're not exactly her father. Last time I checked you didn't have the equipment for that nor do you identify as a man." Asami stated matter-of-factly.

Korra's shoulders slumped. "I know it's silly. I really want her to be like you, but I'm just scared I won't be there at all. Besides, I wouldn't have been the first pregnant Avatar. Kyoshi has kids. Others did too, probably."

Asami took Korra in her arms and pulled her close. "This is nonsense, Korra. Our daughter will be the best of both of us." She tilted Korra's chin up and locked eyes with her. "She'll love you no differently than she'll love me and we'll both be her mothers. No exception. Ok?"

Korra smiled weakly. "Ok."

The industrialist kissed Korra tenderly on the forehead. "You can carry our next child."

"Next child?" Korra pulled away slightly.

"What? I've always wanted two kids." Asami grinned.

"We'll see if we can handle one before we talk about another."

Asami laughed. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you. I just want everything to be handled correctly before I take some time off."

Korra pulled out of her arms and shook her head. "We both know you're going to give birth at your desk." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry I freaked out at you. I just got to thinking and we both know that never ends well. I'll leave you be so you can finish up."

She turned to leave, but Asami clasped her wrist. Korra turned back to her.

"You can leave after we have lunch together."

* * *

Both women stood out on the deck as the ship pulled into Republic City's harbor. Korra stretched and yawned. They had spent most of the night talking out their fight. The sun had already begun to rise when they finally felt they had talked things out enough. Korra and Asami never went to bed angry, they would sit up and talk it through for as long as it would take.

"Tired?" Asami asked caressing Korra's cheek lovingly.

"Yes ma'am. I have a feeling I'm having an early night tonight. So should you. You need to cut back on all nighters, it's bad for you and the baby."

Asami rolled her eyes. "I've been pregnant less than a week."

"Still best to break you of that habit now." Korra playfully stuck her tongue out.

The ship jerked as it came into port. When the ramp was lowered they made their way to the Satomobile that was already waiting. Asami stopped and arranged to have their luggage taken home for them. Korra shifted a bit while Asami spoke with the crewman. Even after five years she was still uncomfortable with this kind of thing.

Asami looked at Korra over her shoulder. "Mind taking the wheel? I want to sort files."

"Not at all. Where are we going?" Korra said taking the keys Asami offered.

"I'd like to tell my dad, if you don't mind."

"While you go see your dad, I can call Bolin and Mako and see if they want to meet us for lunch so we can tell them," Korra said getting in the car.

"Please do," Asami said absently while shuffling files.

Korra started the engine and drove for the police station.

* * *

"Well, since you two are back here again I can only assume something happened," Lin said while leaning against her desk.

Korra and Asami looked at each other and Asami motioned for Korra to say something. Korra turned to Lin who had her eyebrows raised.

"It worked, Chief," Korra said softly. "Asami's pregnant."

Lin's mouth fell open. "It worked?"

Korra nodded excitedly and Asami smiled. Lin shook her head in disbelief but stepped forward and brought both of them into a tight embrace. They two relaxed into Lin's hug.

"I'm so happy for you girls." Lin's voice was barely above a whisper. She pulled back and they could see a glistening of tears in her eyes, but only for a moment. It was gone as soon as they saw it and Lin was back to her usual self. Korra and Asami smiled at each other while Lin squeezed both of their shoulders gently. "You two deserve this. Come on, I'm sure your father will want to hear this."

Lin grabbed the keys to the segregation cells and they were quick to follow. They reached the end of the hall where Hiroshi's cell was. Korra squeezed Asami's hand and kissed her quickly before Lin unlocked the door and let her in.

* * *

Hiroshi turned when he heard the door open. He caught a brief glimpse of The Avatar kissing his daughter before Asami turned and entered. He was genuinely surprised when that sight didn't immediately enrage him. Asami moved to him quickly and threw her arms around his shoulders. He held his daughter.

"Dad, it worked," Asami whispered. "I'm pregnant."

Hiroshi pulled back to look at her. "Spirits, Asami, I'm so happy for you." To his surprise, he actually was.

Asami's smile was as bright as the sun. "Dad, you're going to be a grandfather." She took his hand and rested it on her abdomen. "It's only been a few days, but that's your granddaughter."

"Granddaughter?" He whispered.

"I just know, Dad."

Hiroshi took Asami into his arms again. "Your mother knew, too. You're so much like her."

"We went to the Spirit World to see her. She misses you."

"I miss her so much, but she'd be ashamed of me," Hiroshi said plainly.

Asami pulled out of his arms and shook her head. "Not at all. I wish you could see her."

"In a few years I might."

"What?"

Hiroshi nodded. "I only have about six years left on my sentence."

"Six years? Dad that's great!" Asami hugged him again quickly. "I've missed you so much. Korra and I agreed that I could bring little Shila by every so often to see you."

Hiroshi tensed at the sound of Korra's name and Asami froze. She cursed under her breath.

"She's here. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Bring her in." He said softly.

Asami's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"I need to become more familiar with my daughter's spouse and the mother of my expected grandchild." He said with a crisp business tone.

"Dad…" Asami was too stunned for words.

"Just bring her in."

Asami moved to the door and knocked. It opened and Hiroshi heard some frantic whispered along with some confused curses. A moment later Korra entered the cell warily.

"Korra, you remember my Dad." Asami said uneasily.

"I do. Mister Sato, it's been some time." Korra said just as uneasily. She stuck her hand out cautiously. "You're looking well."

Hiroshi looked down at her hand. He knew that he still had distaste for benders, but he knew his daughter married one and that this girl made Asami happy. So, in an act of reconciliation, he did the one thing he knew he had to do: he took Korra's hand in his own and shook it.

A look of shock washed over Korra's face, but she offered a small smile and squeezed his hand affectionately. He smiled as well. Upon seeing this Asami broke down into tears. She placed and hand over her mouth and sunk to her knees.

It was then that the two people she loved most in the world fell to their own knees and held her. Asami sobbed uncontrollably while Hiroshi kissed her head and Korra rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I…I-I have only ever dreamed of this." Asami chocked out shakily. "Spirits, my family…they're holding me."

Korra and Hiroshi locked eyes. They knew that nothing was more important to them than Asami's happiness. It was a silent promise but from that moment on, regardless of personal feelings, there would be peace between them. For her and for the child.

Asami cried in the safe arms of her family for the next hour.

* * *

Korra parked the Satomobile in front of Narrok's. She glanced over at Asami who was attempting to reapply her makeup.

"Your eyes are still red and puffy. Forget the makeup." She said turning off the car.

Asami shook her head. "That's why I'm fixing it." She finish touching up her eye shadow and sat back in her seat. "Korra, that was a dream come true. Thank you."

Korra reached over and took her hand. "Anything and everything for you." She whispered before bring Asami hand to her lips.

Asami smiled and pulled Korra close for a tender kiss. "We better stop before I start crying again."

Korra chuckled while she and Asami got out of the car and entered Narrok's. They spotted Bolin at their usual table. He glanced up with a bright smile but as soon as his eyes landed on Asami his smile fell. The closer they got to the table the more concerned he looked.

"Where's Mako?" Asami asked hoarsely as she sat down across from Bolin. "He's out of town doing police training. Asami, are you alright? You look and sound like you've been crying."

"I have been."

Korra sat down next to Asami and leaned forward. "We have something really big to tell you, Bolin. It's absolutely life changing."

His eyes grew wide as his head snapped her Korra to Asami.

"No! You're getting divorced and you're bringing me to a public place where I won't make a scene and that's why Asami was crying and that's why this is life changing! You guys can't do this! You're perfect together!" He cried frantically.

The two women looked at each other and began to laugh. Korra shook her head. "No, we're not getting divorced. Far from it, actually."

"Huh?" Bolin said with a dubious look.

Asami leaned forward and smiled brightly. "Korra and I went to the Spirit World to use an ancient ritual and it worked."

"What?" He mumbled weakly.

"Bolin, I'm pregnant."

"PREGNANT!" He cried.

The restaurant fell silent and all eyes were on them. Korra rolled her eyes. "Private conversation here, folks." She said with a threating tone. The patrons hurriedly returned to their own meals.

"W-wait…what?" Bolin was in a state of shock. "Is it Korra's?"

Again, Korra rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's mine. Hence the ancient ritual thing."

Bolin leaned back in his chair and let the information sink in. Asami motioned for the waiter and ordered some noodles and a large bottle of rice wine. When the waiter left Bolin nodded slowly.

"I'm going to be an uncle." He said in amazement.

"Yes, you are," Asami said with a smile.

"But that still doesn't explain why you were crying." He said pointedly.

"We went to see my Dad in segregation. He…" Asami felt the emotions rise up again. "He made peace with Korra. He's happy for us. He wants to be a grandfather."

Bolin threw his hands in the air. "This is the one week Mako had to be out of town! This is fantastic news! I am so fucking happy for the both of you." He jumped up and moved around the table scooping both women into a tight hug.

"I love you both so much." He said releasing them. "Come on, let's celebrate!"

* * *

Asami sat at her dressing table and touched up her makeup while Korra dressed for bed.

"Sorry, you couldn't have more of the wine," Korra called from across the bedroom while looking for her sleep shorts.

"It's alright. I am pregnant, can't have too much of that or it's bad for the baby."

"Well, you're still so early that I doubt one small glass hand any harm." Korra made a triumphant noise when she found her shorts under their bed. She popped up and noticed Asami fixing her hair. "Um, Sweetie, why are you getting all dolled up for bed?"

Asami stood and turned to face Korra, who blushed slightly. Asami, wearing a black silk robe, leaned against her dressing table. When she crossed her legs at her ankles, Korra noticed the spiked red heels she was wearing. She opened her mouth to speak, but Asami held up a hand to silence her. She pushed herself off the table and sauntered over to Korra.

"You were absolutely incredible today." Asami she whispered as she got close to Korra. She bent down and kissed her wife's ear, causing Korra to tremble a bit. "I wanted to show my appreciation and wear this while I still could."

She pulled back and untied the sash on the robe. Korra's face turned scarlet when the robe slid down Asami's shoulders revealing that Asami was only clad in crimson silk lingerie. Her mouth fell open.

"I figured you deserved a little reward." Asami purred.

She grabbed on of Korra's hands and pressed it against her breast. Korra's fingers flexed instinctively and Asami let a soft moan slip out. Before she could really tell, Korra was straddling her on the bed. Asami smirked and wrapped her legs around Korra's waist, bringing their cores flush against one another. The Avatar moaned and the sudden contact and she crashed her lips to Asami's.

Korra was quick to remove all articles of clothing that prohibited skin on skin contact. The only thing she permitted Asami to wear she the shoes, which happened to be her favorite. She shoved Asami against the pillows and slid down her form. She brought Asami's thighs over her shoulder and spared one last look up at her wife.

Asami was flush with desire and panting. Korra smirked. "This is a lovely reward." She said taking in the sight that was Asami. With that, she dipped her head down and slid her tongue through familiar folds.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami looked at herself in the dressing table mirror and finished applying her eye shadow. She had a long day of meetings and inspections ahead of her, so she took extra time to perfect it. She sighed as she began to run over her schedule in her head. 'I have to meet with the head of that new distribution company before nine.' She frowned and she put her eye shadow away. 'I'm still not quite sure what to think of him. He spent that last gala sucking up to Korra. An Avatar fanboy might be easy to persuade to a lower share.'fanboy might be easy to persuade to a lower share.'

Asami caught the reflection of Korra stirring in bed. She turned just as Korra lifted her head.

"'Sami? Spirits, what time is it?" She yawned.

"Around six. I have an early morning meeting." Asami said picking up her Water Tribe necklace and putting it on. Her fingers lingered over the carved pendant; Korra had spent hours making it before proposing. It was easily her most prized possession. "I'm seeing the head of the distribution company that put in a bid for our shipping."

"That guy who wouldn't stop kissing my ass at that last gala?" Korra mumbled.

"Yes. If I can use that, I'm going to." Asami said while standing and smoothing out her outfit.

Korra fell back onto the bed. "Don't you usually?"

"You make me sound awful."

"Nah, its just business," Korra mumbled rolling over. "I use Future Industries from time to time."

"Like how I provided equipment and funded the search for the new airbenders?"

"Exactly," Korra said, Asami could tell she was drifting off.

Asami smiled as The Avatar snuggled deeper into the pillows. "Do you want to do lunch later?"

"Yes." Korra uttered before slipping back to sleep.

The industrialist smiled and adjusted the sheets around her sleeping wife. She bent down and kissed Korra's forehead. "I'll see you later, love." She whispered to Korra before grabbing her shoes and slipping out of the room.

* * *

"Miss Sato, thank you so much for taking the time to meet with me."

Asami smiled graciously as she pushed open the door to her office. "Oh, Mister Zhang, it is no problem at all. I believe that Zhang Incorporated and Future Industries can be very profitable together."

"Please, call me Fei." He said taking an open seat. "I'm very excited about working with Future Industries."

"Well, that's wonderful to hear," Asami said with a grin as she seated herself and slid the paperwork across her desk. "Outlined here is your take from shipping revenue."

Fei looked at the paperwork and frowned. "Oh, this is too much."

"I'm sorry?" Asami arched a dark brow. "Too much? You realize this is the money I give you?"

"Yes, I know that but forty-seven percent is too high," Fei said with a worrisome look.that but forty-seven percent is too high," Fei said with a worrisome look.

"I'm sorry, Fei. I'm confused."

Fei nodded. "I understand that Future Industries is the primary benefactor of The Avatar."is the primary benefactor of The Avatar."

Asami furrowed her brows in confusion. "Well, I am married to her."

"Even before then you provided heavy resources to her," Fei said matter-of-factly. "I don't want to take too much money away from that. What is something cataclysmic happens and by some chance you run up short. I don't want to be responsible for that."

"Fei…Future Industries is a very profitable multinational corporation and I have a personal fortune of over two billion yuans." Asami said. "I'm just trying to conduct a fair business deal."

"I know that and I mean no disrespect. Please, just allow me this. Avatar Korra saved my life." Fei shifted in his seat. "There was a bandit raid in the Fire Nation about five years back. She freed some captives who were being held hostage. I was one of those hostages. Her saving my life gave me the opportunity to do all of this."

Asami raised her eyebrows in shock, she remembered the bandit raid, the hostages were being held under threat of death.

"I owe my life to The Avatar and if this is how I can help, so be it." He met Asami's eyes. "Let me do this, Miss Sato."

"How much would you deem acceptable?" Asami asked, leaning back in her chair.

Fei folded his hands. "Thirty-five."

"You're kidding? Thirty-five percent is practically robbery." Asami was incredulous, she had wanted to see if he'd drop his share by two or three percent but not twelve. "That's not fair to you."

"I've crunched the number, Miss Sato," Fei said calmly. "It's what I'll need to cover expenses with a little extra for a raise for my dock workers."

"Lift it to forty percent and then I'll make the deal," Asami said.

"Miss Sato…"

With that Asami held up her hand and lifted the phone to her ear. She dialed a familiar number and allowed the phone to ring.

" _Sato Residence._ "

"Do you have a second?"

" _Sure, babe, what's up?_ " Korra asked.

"I'm in that meeting with Fei Zhang, the distributor."

" _Oh him. Wait, right now?_ "

"Yes. You saved his life in that large bandit raid about fives years ago."

" _He was one of those hostages?_ "

"Yes." Asami looked up at Fei, who was confused. "He's asked that his share be dropped by twelve percent because he knows I'm your primary benefactor."

" _Ok…wait twelve percent? That's insane._ "

"He won't listen to me when I tell him that. He wants to make sure you have the resources you need."

" _You need me to fix this?_ "

"Probably."

" _I'm on my way. I'll take the glider, be there in about five minutes._ "

Asami hung up the phone and sighed. "The Avatar is on her way."

"The…The Avatar? Avatar Korra?" Fei spoke softly.

"She agrees with me that a twelve percent drop is too much. If you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to her." Asami said coolly. "She should be here in a few minutes."

"Miss Sato, please, this wasn't necessary."

Asami sighed, her patience was growing thin and she had never had to fight with someone to take her money. Well, besides Korra.

"Fei, I'm a businesswoman not a thief. I believe in fair practices and equal treatment. To be completely blunt with you: take my money." She said through grit teeth.

Fei opened his mouth to speak, but there was a tapping on the window in Asami's office. She turned and Korra waved. Asami moved to the window and open it; Korra hopped into the office and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Korra silently noted the frustration on Asami's face; she turned to Fei and smiled.

"Mister Zhang, it's good to see you again," Korra said with a smile.

Fei stood and shook her hands nervously. "Avatar Korra."

"Please, call me Korra." She said taking a seat on Asami's desk. "So, you were one of those hostages?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said sitting as well.

"I'm glad you were able to get out of there," Korra said. "It was a bad situation."

"Indeed it was," Fei said quietly. "That's why I wanted to repay you."

Korra chuckled. "Mister Zhang, you don't need to repay me." She motioned to Asami. "My wife takes very good care of me. She always has, she's my most trusted friend and ally."

Asami smiled to herself. She would never admit it out loud, but she loved Korra's praise.

"Asami's personal fortune is in locations where it would be safe, even if Future Industries were to go under." Korra crossed her legs. "Not to mention the White Lotus is still around. As the Avatar, I'm watched over."

"What about as Korra?" Fei asked.

"I have fantastic friends. Not to mention Asami." Korra smiled. "If you want to repay me, just live your life in a positive way that makes life better for those around you."

Fei raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Be a fair executive to your company, don't cheat clients or workers, when they're sick make sure your workers know their job is safe, and be a good man to your family," Korra said softly. "I remember your wife is pregnant."

"Yes, she's due in a few weeks." Fei smiled proudly. "A little girl."

"Then be a good father to your daughter. Never turn from her and be there when she needs you. Be a good man and live a good life, and you will have repaid me." Korra stood and glanced back at Asami. "What did you offer him?"

"Forty-seven. He dropped it to thirty-five and I said if he brought it up to forty we had a deal." Asami said handing Korra the paperwork.

Korra glanced at the paperwork and looked over at Fei. "Would you take forty-two percent? You have a baby on the way, so use that extra money to set up something for her. A trust fund."

Fei nodded. "I can do that. That way if something were to go wrong with my company she'd be taken care of."

"Something like that, plus working with Future Industries entitles you to financial assistance," Korra said. "Anything goes wrong, they can help bail you out."

"It's on the fourth page of the contract," Asami said.

Fei smiled at both of them. "You two are amazing." He looked at Asami. "We have a deal Miss Sato."

"Excellent!" Asami rounded her desk.

Korra stepped back and let Asami close the deal. She got her extra few percent and Fei got to help Korra. She smiled with ease as Asami and Fei both signed the contract and shook hands. Asami always was all smiles after a deal where she got what she wanted.

"Korra?" Fei asked.

The Avatar looked up and smiled. "Yes?"

"My wife and I were wondering if, maybe, you wouldn't mind if we named our daughter after you." He said.

Korra and Asami were speechless.

"You don't need to do that."

"It was her idea." Fei said.

"Well, alright." Korra smiled with a blush. "It is flattering."

Fei smiled brightly and shook both their hands. "Miss Sato, I very much look forward to business with you. Avatar Korra, thank you for giving me this life."

He bowed to both of them and left the office with his paperwork. Asami looked at Korra when the door shut.

"He's naming his daughter after you?"

"That's surreal." Korra said turning to Asami.

"It really is." Asami placed a hand on her abdomen and smiled. "I hope you don't prefer her to our daughter."

Korra swatted Asami's shoulder and the businesswoman chuckled. "That's ridiculous. Our baby is everything to me."

"Good." Asami said, pecking Korra on the temple.

Korra looked around Asami's office. "So, we could have an early lunch." She winked at Asami salaciously. "Or we could take a quick break."

Asami raised and eyebrow and pushed Korra towards her desk.

"I like the way you think, Avatar Korra."

* * *

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I'm pretty sure you ripped this skirt." Asami grumbled as she adjusted her clothing.

"You didn't seem to be complaining."

Asami frowned. "Don't be a smart-ass."

Korra chuckled. "We haven't had sex in your office for quite some time."

"I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to get it in when I could." The industrialist shrugged. "Before long, I have a feeling it's going to be a little difficult."

"I think you're just overthinking it," Korra said adjusting her armbands. "I'll still be attracted to you, if that's what you're worried about."

"I know." Asami sighed. "I'm just being vain, I guess."

Korra frowned. "Everyone has their moments, Asami."

"We've talked about you Avatar-ing me."

"Yes, love," Korra said with a chuckle. "So, want to get some lunch?"

"Sure, I could use some air after that meeting."

* * *

Asami and Korra walked out of the Future Industries main entrance and down the street towards a noodle stand. It was where they went for lunch when Asami had something on her mind. The noise of the city seemed to help drown out whatever problems she had.

The Avatar glanced up at Asami and slipped her hand in the engineer's.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked simply.

Asami shook her head. "Not really."

"When you're ready, I'm here," Korra said. "Not as Avatar Korra, but as Korra Sato."

Asami stopped and stared at Korra in bewilderment. "What…what did you say?"

"I said I'd be here as Korra Sato," The Avatar said with a smirk.

The industrialist simply stared. "You've never claimed my last name before."

"I figured it would be worth a try," Korra said with a shrug. "If our daughter is going to be a Sato, I figured maybe I should be too."

Asami's eyes widened and filled with tears. Even just this simple notion from Korra made her heart jump in her chest. Even after years of marriage, Korra had never shown a real interest in claiming Asami's name, no matter how much Asami wished she would.

She had a notion that Korra may have known her true feelings, but she seemed genuine about this. Korra looked over at Asami with an arched brow.

"Are you alright?"

Asami responded by pulling Korra into a tight embrace. Korra smiled and slid her arms around Asami's waist and smiled.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me." Asami murmured.

Korra pulled back and smiled before leaning up to kiss Asami's cheek.

"Let's get something to eat," The Avatar said.

Asami linked her fingers with Korra's and the two women walked towards the noodle stand.

"You know, Avatar Korra Sato. I like the sound of that." Korra said with a smirk.

* * *

Korra hand Asami her tea when she heard the phone ring. Asami set her paperwork aside and Korra held up her hand.

"I'll get it."

She made her way to the phone and answered. "Sato Residence."

" _Korra? It's Mako._ "

"Mako!"

Asami turned her attention to Korra.

" _Yeah, I just got back in town and Bolin said I had to call the two of you. Something big, according to him._ "

"It actually is something pretty big," Korra said winking at Asami. "Why don't you go ahead and come over. This really isn't something that should be told over the phone."

* * *

"Pregnant?" Mako exclaimed as his mouth fell open. "How?"

"Ancient Spirit World rituals," Asami said taking a sip of her tea. "I'm not really sure if I understand it completely."

"Hey, it worked. I'm not racking my brain trying to understand it." Korra said with a shrug.

Mako just shook his head in bewilderment.

"I just…wow…" Mako said running a hand through his hair. "I'm so happy for you guys, but it's just a lot to wrap my brain around."

Asami stood and sat down next to him. She rested a hand on his shoulder. "I understand, believe me. I don't think I'll really believe I'm pregnant till I start showing."

Mako shook his head. "I am so happy for both of you. I know you'll make great parents. You two deserve it so much."

Korra sat on Mako's other side. "Your time will come, Mako. You'll meet a woman who will make your world fall together."

"No, I'm not making this about me," Mako said. "You two are starting this amazing new chapter in your lives and I want to be there for you."

Asami smiled. "We know you're there for us, and we want to be there for you."

"Asami's right," Korra said while bumping Mako's shoulder. "We know you're on our side, but we're on yours too."

Mako smiled somberly. "Even after everything I've done, you two still stand beside me. I really don't deserve it."

"I'd like to think we're all past that," Asami said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I won."

Mako laughed and Korra raised an eyebrow.

"You won?" She asked.

"I got you, didn't I?" Asami said with a wink.

Korra groaned and Mako chuckled again. He shifted and cleared his throat.

"Well, at the training session, I…um…did meet someone." He said.

"Spill it!" Korra said with a shove.

"Her name is Aya." He said with a slight blush. "She's unlike anyone I've ever met."

"What's she like?" Asami asked with a nudge.

Mako grinned brightly. "She is a firebending officer from Capital City in the Fire Nation, but she's transferring to Republic City on an officer exchange. She's smart, sexy, sassy, powerful, funny, and just amazing."

Asami and Korra looked at each other and smiled. Korra pinched Mako's cheek and Asami ruffled his hair.

"When do we get to meet her?" The industrialist asked with a wink.

Mako smiled. "Well, we have a dinner date for she gets here. So, maybe after a few more dates."

"Oh," Korra grinned. "We could have a super formal dinner here at the mansion. Asami and I are supposed to be respectable."

"I have told her about you guys, though."

"Trying to impress her with the fact that two of your closest friends are the CEO of Future Industries and The Avatar?" Korra asked.

Mako grinned bashfully. "Maybe." He stood. "I should get going though. Thanks for telling me in person."

"Hey, our kid is going to need to know their Uncle Mako," Korra said smiling brightly.

The firebender nodded and smiled tenderly. Korra and Asami stood and Mako pulled them both in close. "I am so happy for both of you. The two of you mean a lot to me and your happiness is all that matters. I love you both."

"We love you, too," Asami said as the women pulled away. Korra smiled and nodded as she slid her arm around Asami's waist.

"In no time at all I have a feeling Asami and I will be throwing you a big wedding," Korra said with a wink.

Mako blushed and shifted, which caused the women to chuckle.

"On that note, I'll show myself out." He said rolling his eyes. "Goodnight, you two."

The woman waved as Mako showed himself out. Asami sighed and turned to Korra.

"I'm glad things are starting to look up for him," Asami said.

"Me too, I was worried it was going to take him a while to let go."

"Of you?"

Korra hung her head. "Yeah."

"Well, it did, but he seems happy." Asami pecked Korra's cheek. "I look forward to meeting this Aya woman."

"Me too," Korra said. "You and I are married with a baby on the way and Bolin and Opal are getting married in a few months."

"He finally stopped being so broody," Asami said with an eye roll. "I told them things would get better if he did."

Korra grinned and kissed Asami tenderly. "Let's just agree to be happy for him."

The engineer nodded and returned to her seat on the couch. She sipped her tea and then looked thoughtful.

"We should probably go public now that friends and family know." She said looking up at Korra.

The Avatar nodded. "Yeah…you're probably right." She cringed. "It's going to be a press nightmare."

"Probably no worse than the wedding," Asami said while taking a sip of her tea. "We'll be alright."

Korra frowned and sat down next to Asami. She nestled into her wife's shoulder and sighed. Asami set her teacup down and reached behind her to turn the radio on. She took Korra into her arms and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," Asami whispered softly.

Korra grinned. "I love you, too."

* * *

In the weeks following the formal announcement, Korra and Asami were on the front page of every newspaper almost constantly.

They had always been a popular target for the newspapers' gossip columns and Asami was no stranger to the business section, but they rarely made the headlines. The last time was their wedding when heads of states and dignitaries from all over the world flooded to Republic City.

Asami was followed to her office, almost daily, and flooded with questions. She would smile gracefully and give satisfying answers without divulging into their personal life too much. Korra was always amazed at how effortlessly Asami seemed to handle the press.

Korra was followed to state meetings and to Air Temple Island. The air acolytes had their hands full trying to keep reporters away.

The two women did their best to keep the reporters away from the Sato Estate, but there was, usually, one that slipped through. Spirits knows that Chief Bei Fong was getting sick of responding to the estate.

* * *

In the months that passed they settled into a new routine. Asami had cut back her workload little by little and Korra had taken it upon herself to go over every inch of the Sato Estate and 'baby proof' it.

By the time Bolin and Opal's wedding came around, Asami was just beginning to show.

Asami stood and examined her profile in the mirror. She ran her hands over her bare stomach and smiled a bit.

"Hey there, beautiful."

Asami looked up and smiled. Korra was leaning in the bathroom doorway with a bright grin. "Hey there."

Korra moved towards the crimson dress Asami had hung up. "This is gorgeous."

Asami sighed. "Yeah, I had to have it let out a little." She patted her stomach. "I'm starting to show."

"I know and it's exciting," Korra said sitting down on the bed.

"Yes and no."

"Yes for the baby and no for your figure?"

Asami chuckled. "You know me too well."

Korra smiled and reached out for Asami. "Well, I still think you're beautiful." Asami grinned and moved to Korra, who grasped her hips and kissed her abdomen tenderly.

Asami ran her fingers through Korra loose hair and bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"Come on, let's get dressed."

* * *

"Announcing Lady Asami Sato and Avatar Korra Sato."

The women entered, arm in arm, and smiled at the other guests. The usher greeted them and led them to their seats.

"Wow, we're important enough to have front row seats," Korra whispered while nudging her wife.

Asami chuckled and swatted at Korra. "Oh, hush."

Bolin rushed over to them and scooped them up in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're both here!" He exclaimed.

"Like we wouldn't be here?" Asami asked with an arched brow.

Bolin blushed and shrugged. "I'm still allowed to be excited you guys are here."

Korra hugged the younger man. "We wouldn't miss it. We love you and Opal." Asami nodded with a smile.

The three turned when they heard Mako clear his throat. Korra and Asami looked to the woman on his arm. Silken black hair, bright golden eyes, and a graceful smile greeted them.

"Korra, Asami, this is Aya." He said with an exuberant smile. "Aya, this is Avatar Korra and Asami Sato."

Aya smiled and stepped forward. "It is a true honor to meet both of you. Mako speaks very highly of both of you."

"He's told us a lot about you," Asami said offering her hand.

Aya accepted it gracefully, after which she turned and bowed to Korra. "Avatar Korra."

"Please, just Korra." She said. "If you plan on joining our little family, you don't need formalities…Princess…"

Aya raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You've done your homework."

Korra smiled and shrugged. "Can't take credit. Asami is the one who looked you up."

"You two dug through her background?" Mako said with an exasperated expression.

"We just wanted to know who she was, Mako," Asami said. "She doesn't seem offended."

"Not at all," Aya said with a smile. "It's an honor that the two most powerful women in Republic City took the time to look into little old me. Besides, my chances of taking the throne are very slim, much to my grandmother's contempt, but that's a story for a different day."

"You guys can grill Aya later," Bolin said anxiously. "The wedding is starting soon."

* * *

As they made their way to the reception hall, neither one missed the murmurings about Asami. Korra beamed and Asami just rolled her eyes at The Avatar's pride.

She was happy that Korra was excited, but as soon as someone mentioned to Asami the fact she was showing, her wife felt the need to drag her around to damn near everyone to point it out.

Opal shot Asami a sympathetic smile from across the hall. When the airbender finally made her way to the two women Korra was practically giddy.

"Thank you both so much for coming." She said accepting a hug from both of them.

"Anything for you, Opal," Korra said.

Opal blushed softly and turned her attention to Asami. "I don't think I need to state the obvious."

"I'm only about three months in," Asami said with a knowing smile. "We're excited, though."

"I was so happy when Bolin told me," Opal said. "We should have tea sometime, I've been so busy with the wedding plans, I feel like I've missed so much."

"How are you and Bolin doing?" Korra asked.

"We're great. Today was a dream come true. Mom really spared no expense." Opal said. "He and I are even saving up for a better place."

Asami and Korra looked at each other and smiled.

Opal looked bashfully at Asami. "Bolin and I are thinking about kids, too."

Korra waved Bolin over, when he joined them Opal turned and kissed him lovingly. The dark-haired man grinned as bright as the sun.

"So, Opal says we're not the only ones planning on kids," Asami said with a raised eyebrow as she patted her stomach.

Bolin blushed and looked at Opal. "You told them?"

"Whoops." Opal grinned sheepishly. "I'm just so excited about the prospect."

"I am, too," Bolin said. "Seeing you guys prepare just…really makes me want to be a father."

"You'll be a great father," Korra said punching him playfully.

"Anyway, we want to have a better place first," Bolin said while scratching the back of his neck.

Asami grinned and reached into her clutch purse. She retrieved an envelope and handed it over to them with a smirk. "Why wait?"

Korra beamed as Opal took and opened the envelope slowly.

"It's from both of us," Asami said slipping and arm around Korra. "Korra picked it out."

Opal pulled out the paperwork and her eyes widened as she read it. She clasped a hand over her mouth and looked up at the women across from her.

"What?" Bolin asked anxiously.

The airbender moved her hand and looked at her husband in disbelief. "They bought us a penthouse."

Bolin snatched the paperwork and read it, his head snapped up at them. "I don't believe this."

"You guys deserve to start your life together," Asami said. "And we saw that we could help."

"We love you guys," Korra added.

Opal wiped her tears away and Bolin embraced both women, tears in his own eyes.

"Thank you so much." He whispered tearfully. Opal joined in the embrace and nodded in agreement.

"I can't even imagine how to thank you two." She said.

Asami chuckled. "No need."

"Hey, if you two need anything, you come to us." Korra said in her 'Avatar' voice.

Asami nodded in agreement and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Mom! Aunt Lin!" Opal called out. "Look at this!" She and Bolin hurried over to Su and Lin.

Korra turned to Asami. "I think that went over pretty well."

"Agreed."

"Who knows, maybe our little Shila will marry their kid," Korra said with an amused expression.

Asami chuckled and kissed Korra's temple. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

"Sir, in just a few weeks we should be able to strike."

"Good." The firebender said grimly. "The Avatar and her corporate whore will pay for what happened to my brother."

The messenger shifted nervously. "Shang, sir, I don't know if you've heard, but The Avatar's wife is pregnant."

"Even better." Shang grinned maliciously. "That makes her a better target. Make sure she's captured."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm advancing the story line again. Going through my notes I realized that I just didn't have enough conflict to span a full nine-month span.
> 
> Trigger Warning: There is an off-handed remark made in relation to sexual assault. Does not take place nor will it at any time.

'The time of The Avatar is over…'

Korra sat up in bed and wiped the sweat from her brow. Zaheer's voice rang clear in her head. She put her face in her hands and tried to steady her breathing. She felt strong arms circle around her and pull her tight.

"Nightmares, again?"

The Avatar relaxed into Asami's arms and nodded. She laid back down and allowed Asami to pull her closer as she had so many nights before. Asami pressed her lips to Korra's forehead.

Korra's hands found their way to Asami's stomach. She smiled into the older woman's neck as her thumbs stroked the sizable bump. No matter the nightmares Korra had, thinking about her future always calmed her. One of Asami's hands found Korra's and interlocked their fingers.

"Only a few more months," Asami whispered.

Korra grinned. "I know. I'm excited."

"For me to stop having all these cravings?" Asami said with a chuckle.

Korra chuckled and caressed the engineer's swollen stomach. "I will admit, stewed sea prunes and fire flakes were an interesting one."

"I call it clashing of cultures," Asami said with a grin. "How do you feel?"

"Better. You always know how to calm me down after a nightmare."

Asami smiled and winked. Her eyes widened and she shifted, Korra grinned brightly.

"Did she just kick?" The Avatar asked breathlessly.

"Yes, and she kicks like you," Asami said rubbing her stomach. "She's definitely a bender."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm not sure, I can just feel it."

Korra beamed and snuggled closer. "My family." She whispered happily.

Asami chuckled and held her closer. After a few moments of peaceful rest, Asami sat up as much as she could, tearing away from Korra.

The Avatar shot up and looked at her wife's panicked expression. "What?"

"Shhh." Asami held up her hand. Then both women heard a slight thump in the hall. "Someone's in the house."

The executive slowly reached into the drawer of the nightstand and easily retrieved her Equalist glove. Korra moved to her knees and crouched in a fighting stance.

Asami bit her lip. Being eight months pregnant she knew that she wouldn't be of much use in a fight. She swung her legs around and sat on the bed.

"Stay here," Korra whispered. Asami reached for Korra and held her arm. "I'll be fine, Asami."

The engineer's eyes widened when she heard a faint ticking. She grabbed Korra and pulled them both to the floor.

"Bomb!" She cried. Korra covered Asami a half second before the front of the bedroom exploded in a mess of heat, marble, and wood.

Korra lifted her head. A loud ringing in her ears and blurred vision slightly disoriented her. She felt Asami's hands on either side of her face. The Avatar's vision cleared enough to see her wife's concerned and frightened eyes. Korra lifted enough to bring her hands to Asami's stomach.

"Idiot! You weren't supposed to hurt them!" A gruff voice rang out amongst the smoke and debris.

The Avatar turned her head to the voice and shuffling noises. She grit her teeth and charged like a feral animal. Her hands, engulfed in fire, shot out at the first offender she could make out.

A man grunted in pain as Korra tackled him to the floor. She raised her arms to strike him, but a sharp pain in her shoulder caused her to hesitate, giving the offender time to kick her off.

She coughed and her left hand found it's way to her shoulder. She felt a large piece of wood lodged in it. She grit her teeth, but her blood ran cold when she heard Asami's Equalist glove go off and a scream pierced the room.

She jumped up and punched a large blast of air at the figure standing over Asami. It sent him into the wall and his head into a mounted picture.

"Asami!" Korra cried out.

"You bitch!" A man cried out and sent a blast of fire in Korra's direction. The Avatar easily knocked it aside and responded with an air blast.

The man staggered back into the dresser with a grunt. Korra charged him and punched him repeatedly.

"You do not hurt my family!" She screamed between blows.

"Korra!"

The Avatar whirled around the see Asami's gloved hand become encased in metal and receive a swift blow to the stomach. The Avatar froze and events played in slow motion. She saw Asami grasp her stomach and fall to her knees. The man standing over her punched her square in the jaw and the nonbender fell to the floor.

"No!" Korra screamed, but before she could strike a sharp pain exploded throughout her.

Her body began to freeze up and she fell to her knees. She struggled to move her body, but to no avail. She heard footsteps behind her and another swift pain as the man pulled the knife out of Korra's back. He kicked her over and she fell on the floor.

He lifted Korra's head up by her loose hair and chuckled. "Poison tipped knife." He said. "I believe you've had a run-in with poison like this before. Now, you listen to me, this is a message from my boss. You took something from him and now he'll take something from you. He wants you to pay for what you did. Shang always gets his way."

He looked to the other man who was rubbing a sore spot. "Bring the bitch over here."

He nodded and drug a limp Asami, by her hair, to where Korra was. A tear slipped down Korra's face when she saw her wife's bloody face.

"We're going to take your little corporate whore and there will be nothing you can do." He seethed in The Avatar's ear. "That poison is a paralytic that prevents you from going into the Avatar State. Now, you'll have to live with the fact you couldn't protect the lives your wife and unborn child. Enjoy being a widow."

Korra's head was slammed onto the floor and it knocked her unconscious.

* * *

Korra shot up and screamed. "Asami!" She frantically looked around the white-walled room around her. "Asami! Where is she? Where is my wife?"

"Korra!" Mako swung open the door and ran in with Lin. "Calm down."

"Mako! Where is my family?" Korra pleaded tearfully.

"Asami was abducted," Lin said grimly. "We believe they infiltrated the mansion through the staff. An explosion disoriented the two of you and you were stabbed with a knife that was laced with a paralytic drug."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Mako said taking Korra's hand.

"Two days? No! Asami…Shila…" Korra covered her mouth. "Spirits, I couldn't protect them."

"You also suffered some injuries from the explosion. You're not at a hundred percent."

The Avatar pushed Mako and got out of bed. "I don't care. I'm finding my family. Someone named Shang has them."

"Shang? If that's the case then we're running out of time."

The three turned to see Aya enter the room. "Shang was a member of the Fire Nation Navy who was discharged due to violent tendencies and crimes against the nation. He escaped from Boiling Rock after his brother was taken down by my grand uncle and you, Avatar Korra."

"His brother?"

"Shin the Ruthless."

"That bandit group?" Korra asked. "We delivered him to Dragon's Island. He was killing innocent civilians. Lord Zuko said he would be dealt with there.

"And now Shang wants to take something from you as you took something from him."

"Shin wasn't killed."

"No, he had his firebending taken and is rotting in a cell on the side of a mountain."

Mako and Lin gaped at Aya as she crossed her arms.

"How was his firebending taken?" Korra asked slowly. "Lord Zuko nor Fire Lord Ursa have that ability."

"No, but my grandmother does."

"Grandmother?" Mako asked.

"Azula," Lin mumbled.

"The White Dragon," Aya said calmly. "After she snapped the second time in the search for my great-grandmother she ran off into the forest. Somehow she managed to gather herself and sought out the Fire Sages of Dragon's Island. She wanted revenge against my granduncle."

"Look, with all due respect Aya, I don't care. My family is in danger." Korra said pointedly.

"Just listen, Avatar. When she reached the shores of Fire Island she met the White Dragon. The White Dragon is the only remaining guardian of the elements left. The ancient masters that would guard the secrets of the elements for The Avatar." Aya sighed. "The position was passed to my grandmother. Her destiny was not to be Fire Lord, but to be the master of fire itself."

"What about her husband?"

"Wife."

Korra's eyes widened.

"After years of training and taking over the mantles she traveled to Kyoshi Island in search of the Kyoshi Warrior Ty Lee. They had been childhood friends, however Ty Lee turned on her before the battle against my great grandfather, Ozai. She confessed her feelings and after some time the two married. They even had my father. In the same manner, you and Asami conceived."

"I think Iroh mentioned something like that," Korra said shifting anxiously. "How does any of this help us find Shang?"

"She may know where he is. Shang famously keeps his victims for a week, usually, to extort some kind of a bride or for psychological torture." Aya said grimly and Korra's eye widened. "He practically worships my grandmother, so he visits frequently."

"The White Dragon consorts with criminals?" Mako asked dubiously.

Aya shrugged. "No one said she was perfect. Her demeanor hasn't really changed much. She respects power and Shang has it. Also, she still has issues with Fire Lord Zuko."

"Wait, if his brother is in a mountain on the same island why hasn't she let him go?"

Aya shook her head. "The way she sees it, he squandered his bending and those who can't control power don't deserve to have it. He couldn't control through fear or sheer power so he was a failure. Regardless of Shang's pleading or brides, she may never let him go." The firebender's eyes went wide with a sudden realization. "Shang is going to use Asami to get his brother freed."

Mako, Lin, and Korra went silent.

"The Avatar's wife and child." Aya bit her lip nervously. "She has no love for The Avatar and will take them as revenge for everything during the war."

"What's going to happen?" Korra asked, fear rising through her.

"Offering a trade. Shin for Asami. That means Asami goes into the cell or slave labor and you'd never see your child. Shang could claim its life, and leave it to die."

Korra grabbed Aya's jacket and shoved her against the wall forcefully. "That is no it. That is my daughter." She slammed Aya to the wall again. "And her name is Shila."

Lin grabbed Korra and pulled her off Aya. The firebender looked away in shame. "I'm sorry, Korra. I didn't mean it like that."

"I don't care." Korra snarled. "I want my family back and I don't care if I have to take on that grandmother of your's. If Asami or Shila get hurt, Azula and Shang won't survive."

* * *

Asami was shoved into a small room and the door swung hard behind her. She had regained consciousness hours ago but was still reeling from the attack. Her hands found their way to her stomach and her eyes welled with tears and she felt for any sign of movement. There was none.

She fought back tears as she slid down to the floor. She didn't even know if Korra was still alive, the only thing Asami knew for certain was that they were on the water.

The door opened and a hulking figure stood in the doorway.

"Well, Miss Sato, I trust you're comfortable."

Asami bit her lip. "Who are you?"

The figure stepped forward and knelt down to her. "My name is Shang and I am the younger brother of Shin the Ruthless."

"The bandit?"

"Yes." He said sternly. "You and your wife took his life from him."

Asami shook her head. "He wasn't killed. He was turned over to Lord Zuko."

"Who delivered him to Mistress Azula." Shang snarled. "She took his firebending and stuck him in the side of a mountain. No matter how much I have begged and pleaded she hasn't released him. Which is why I have you."

He caressed Asami's face before his hand trailed down her chest. She knocked it away swiftly as he chuckled.

"I plan to turn you over to her. She can finally have revenge on The Avatar for robbing her of the throne. She can take you and your child and there is nothing you can do." He glanced at Asami's swollen stomach. "Or was all that ritual garbage a cover for you spreading your legs for some man."

Asami spit directly in his face. "Fuck you."

Shang slapped Asami hard and stood, wiping the spit from his face. "If we didn't think it would harm the child, you would be as well as with the rest of my crew."

He turned and exited the room, slamming the door behind him. Asami struggled against the fear rising through her body. Where were they taking her and what did they want with Shila?

* * *

Korra stood on the deck of the airship and looked down at the sea. She and Asami used to cuddle by the rails and watch the world go past them. The Avatar dropped her head and a few tears escaped.

"Korra."

She quickly wiped her eyes and turned to see Bolin's concerned gaze. When he and Opal had heard of the kidnapping they both rushed to the hospital to see Korra. They had also insisted on joining the search, despite Mako's initial protests.

"Hey, Bo." She said softly.

Bolin walked straight to Korra and took her in his arms. "We'll find Asami and Shila. And this 'Shang' will pay for everything he's done."

"I'm scared, Bo," Korra whispered into his shoulder.

"I know. Aya has contacted her father so he's going to meet us at Ember Island. We need to stop there and get him."

"There are only four days left," The Avatar said tearfully.

Bolin stroked her hair. "And we'll get Asami."

* * *

Asami squinted as the door swung open and light poured into the dark room.

"On your feet, whore," Shang said pulling Asami up. "We're here…now to surprise the Mistress with a gift she won't soon forget."

The nonbender winced as the sunlight burnt her eyes. When they adjusted she gaped at the island. It had a strange aura and the mountainous terrain was covered in the thin fog.

She glanced up at Shang, and for the first time, got a good look at him. He was a hardened man with unfeeling amber eyes and a scar on his right cheek. These traits only served to extenuate his massive stature. His grip tightened on her arm as he shoved her towards the ramp.

She looked around at the rest of Shang's crew, unkempt and rowdy men who were clamoring after her. She refused to let the fear show on her face or in her body language. She had faced worse, or at least that's what she told herself.

One man stepped forward and slapped her backside hard. She stopped and gave a swift kick to the man's kneecap, sending him tumbling to the ground. Shang slapped her hard.

"Do that again and I'll ask the Mistress to kill you myself." Shang snarled in her ear.

He marched her down the ramp and onto the island. "What is this place?"

"Dragon's Island. The lair of The White Dragon and home to your new cell." Shang pointed the largest mountain. "Right there in the side of that volcano. Active volcano."

Asami glanced around the port and saw what seemed to be students and acolytes silently watching these men lead her to her imprisonment. She was filthy from two days at sea and was still in her tattered nightgown. Her gaze rose to Shang, who was grinning like a conquering hero.

She saw what seemed to be a temple in the distance as they marched her further into the island. Shang practically pushed her up the steep hill. After two days of almost no food or water and being severely pregnant, Asami was at her physical limit.

When they finally reached the top of the hill, there was a lone woman. Her gaze traveled from Shang immediately to Asami. Concern flashed through her grey eyes.

"What is the meaning of this, Shang?" She asked pointedly.

Shang and his men bowed deeply. He struck the back of Asami's leg, which caused her to fall to one knee. The woman raised her chestnut brows in shock.

"Here, Lady Ty Lee," Shang said with a booming voice. "Is The Avatar's wife and unborn child. To be handed over in exchange for my brother."

"The Avatar…" Ty Lee looked to the Asami who glanced at her with a desperate expression. "You captured a pregnant woman?"

"The Avatar made it difficult. She almost killed one of my men in the altercation." Shang giving Asami a swift kick in the hip. "This one put up a fight as well."

"Do that again and you'll answer to the Mistress," Ty Lee said sharply, much to Shang's surprise.

"But, Lady Ty Lee, she is just The Avatar's whore."

Ty Lee frowned. "However, her fate is not decided by you, now is it?"

Shang kept silent.

The older woman moved to Asami and offered her hand. Asami accepted it and Ty Lee helped her to her feet.

"How long since you've eaten?"

"Almost two days," Asami mumbled.

Ty Lee frowned. "Let's get you something to eat. That little one needs something."

"I need to hand her over to the Mistress," Shang said meekly.

The nonbender shook her head. "You starved a pregnant woman, I'm pulling rank over the Mistress." She turned her attention back to Asami. "Come on, let's get you a warm bath as well."

* * *

Korra watched Aya and her father carefully. Rozu was a stern and hardened looking man, a life in the Fire Nation military was said to do that. Tussled dark hair, neat facial hair, and molten amber eyes complemented his statuesque figure. Aya turned and gestured to Korra. He approached her and bowed his head respectfully.

"Avatar Korra, I am Admiral Rozu. Prince of the Fire Nation and third in line for the throne." He said crisply. "My daughter tells me you are in a fair bit of trouble."

"Your mother has my wife and unborn child," Korra said weakly.

"Unborn child?" Rozu asked arching a manicured dark brow. "Who is the father?"

Korra shook her head. "There is no father. Asami and I went to the Spirit World and succeeded in the Spirit Rituals."

Rozu's eyes widened. "Spirit Rituals?" He asked breathlessly. "You succeeded in the Spirit Rituals?"

"Yes," Korra said with a nod. "Asami is almost eight months pregnant."

The admiral shook his head feverishly. "We need to move now. This changes everything. I will do anything I can to help." He motioned for Aya. "Let's move out. We need to see my mother, now."

Korra grabbed his arm as he boarded the airship. "How does that change everything?"

"I, myself, am a product of the Spirit Rituals," Rozu said, amber eyes locking on blue. "My mothers succeeded in the rituals. My mother may be willing to hear your pleas."

"Rozu," Lin said calmly from the entrance of the airship.

He nodded politely. "Lin Beifong, as radiant as ever."

"Cut the pleasantries, Rozu," Lin said curtly. "The most powerful industrialist in Republic City has been captured by Major Shang and turned over to The White Dragon in exchange for Shin the Ruthless."

"Shang, that stupid bastard. That brother of his is as worthless as a firebender can get. Any run of the mill firebender can kill civilians, but only a real master can use it to rule." Rozu shook his head. He turned to Korra. "My mother may have had issues with Avatar Aang, but we are the descendants of Avatar Roku. She may listen."

Rozu tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Worst case scenario, I can just appeal to Mama. She has always had control over Mother."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "You'll help me?"

"You're child and I share a bond," Rozu said placing a hand on Korra's shoulder. "That means something to me."

* * *

Ty Lee eased Asami down into a large padded chair. Asami studied the woman in front of her. She did appear to be a day over forty, but something about her seemed much older.

"Here, some warm soup," Ty Lee said. "Eat slowly. Your stomach will be upset if you eat too fast and my little one got grumpy when I ate too fast."

Asami nodded her thanks as she slowly fed herself. Ty Lee straightened up and swung her long braid over her shoulder. She smiled warmly at Asami.

"So, you're The Avatar's wife?"

"Yes," Asami said quietly.

Ty Lee smiled and sat in the chair across from Asami. "Avatar Aang was a good friend of mine, later in life, of course. I sided with Azula most of the war. Partly out of fear and partly out of love and devotion." She began to ramble. "Of course, when Azula turned on Mai I couldn't let them kill each other. She threw us in Boiling Rock. That wasn't fun. She found me years later on Kyoshi Island and I guess you can say we made up. Something about her had changed. After about a year or two of convincing, we were wed and moved here."

Asami's eyes widened as Ty Lee spoke quickly. She simply nodded in appropriate places and sipped her soup.

"Ty Lee, my love, why is there a pregnant woman in our bedchamber?" A stern voice rang out.

Asami's gaze followed Ty Lee's as it fell to rest on a tall woman with a hawkish stare.

"Sweetie!" Ty Lee cried as she easily rolled over the back on the chair. She moved to the woman's arms and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "This is Asami. She's a new friend. Asami, this is Azula, my wife."

Azula's raked her molten amber eyes over Asami harshly. "She's filthy."

"She's been starved for at least two days, 'Zula, be nice." Ty Lee scolded with a gentle swat.

Asami set her empty soup bowl on the table next to the chair and stood. "My name is Asami Sato. I'm President and CEO of Future Industries. I'm also Avatar Korra's wife."

Azula arched a manicured brow. "Avatar…Korra?"

The industrialist nodded and her hand moved to her stomach. "This is our child."

"Child?" Azula shook her head. "None of this explains why you're here. In my home. On my island."

"Shang..." Asami said quietly.

"My former student?" Azula asked ignoring the look from Ty Lee. "Talented firebender, his brother far less."

"He abducted me from my home and brought me here to exchange for his brother," Asami said squaring her shoulders.

"Why?" Azula asked with genuine confusion. "What use would a pregnant peasant be to me?"

Asami shrugged. "I'm not even a bender. My father's family is Fire Nation and my mother's Earth Kingdom. Our child will also be part Water Tribe."

"I forget, that new Avatar, is he a Northern or Southern peasant?" Azula asked Ty Lee while examining her nails in disinterest.

"I'm not sure," Ty Lee said. She turned to Asami and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Korra is a woman…" Asami said slowly.

Azula and Ty Lee raised their eyebrows in shock and looked at each other.

"But…you're pregnant," Ty Lee said curiously.

"We used the Spirit Rituals."

"You succeeded in the Spirit Rituals?" Azula questioned harshly. Asami nodded and the firebender moved to the industrialist and placed her hand on Asami's stomach. "The child is weak."

Asami's head dropped and she sighed wearily. Azula's amber eyes locked on Asami's emerald ones. "Shang did all of this to you?"

"Yes."

"Did he violate you?"

"No."

Azula straightened. "That stupid bastard has crossed the line." She seethed. "Does he have no respect for the Spirit Rituals?"

"You know what they are?"

"That's how we had our son," Ty Lee said. "Rozu."

"Rozu," Asami repeated. "Is he Aya's father?"

"You've met our granddaughter?"

"She's a lovely woman."

Ty Lee grinned brightly. Even Azula couldn't keep the grin off of her face. "She's the family prodigy. Beside myself, that is." Azula said with a cocky smirk. "She reminds me of myself."

Asami sighed. "I hate to derail the conversation, but I must know, what do you plan to do with me?"

"Give you a bath and a warm bed then send you home to your water peasant," Azula said bluntly. "I have no use for you. Shang is an idiot and he will be dealt with. I did not even know he was going to be here. I am annoyed he assumed I would comply with his request. He should have known that I hate surprises."

"What about Shin?" Asami asked sitting back down.

"Shin got exactly what he deserved. He was a failure. There is a difference between killing someone to make a point and murder." Azula said with a dismissive wave.

"I'll take your word for it," Asami said. "So, you're The White Dragon?"

"Yes, I am the Steward of Dragons. I speak for them. Firebending is mine to give and take away. Shin proved unworthy of his, so it was returned to the dragons." Azula said seating herself across from Asami.

Ty Lee sat on the arm of the chair and tucked some of Azula's hair behind her ear. "I have a feeling Shang will suffer a similar fate."

Asami couldn't help but grin. "Make sure he suffers," Asami said with a voice full of venom. "He hurt my wife and child."

Azula smiled dangerously. "I like you, Miss Sato."

* * *

Korra stood with Rozu on the deck of the airship as they approached Dragon's Island.

"Do you see that large temple?" Rozu asked and Korra nodded. "My mother resides there."

"Do we know if Shang has arrived yet?"

"Yes," Rozu said. "Aya sent my messenger hawk to the island. She received word from one of the Dragon Sages that Shang arrived with Miss Sato yesterday. She was taken from him by Mama-Lady Ty Lee and he hasn't seen her since."

"So, she might still be safe?"

"She might."

* * *

Asami lay on her side on the bed and slid her eyes shut. Her hands traveled to her stomach. She felt a small kick and tears brimmed her eyes. "My baby…" She whispered. "You're going to be alright, aren't you? You're just like your mommy. Nothing will be able to tear you down forever. Just like your mommy…your strong and beautiful mommy, who I love and miss so much."

She opened her eyes and wiped a stray tear.

"So, The Avatar's wife?"

Asami turned to see Azula standing in the doorway. Asami sat up and as the White Dragon strolled into her room.

"I must say I do like you much more than that water peasant Avatar Aang had." Azula's lipped curled. "She is…unpleasant."

"Master Katara?"

"Master." Azula snorted in disgust. "Anyway tell me about this Avatar Korra. I remember Aang's death, but I didn't follow the search from there. I am simply waiting for the next Fire Avatar."

"Korra has survived so much," Asami said. "An anti-bending coalition crazed world leaders and the Red Lotus."

"Red Lotus? I remember them." Azula said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Had the misguided view that chaos is the natural order."

"You don't agree?"

"I'm a royal. I believe that peasants crave subjugation." Azula said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "However, the assassination of the Earth Queen is quite admirable. She seemed to have more fight than her pathetic fool of a father. Ty Lee, Fire Lady Mai, and I conquered Ba Sing Se without having to commit political assassination, however."

Asami nodded. "I read about that. Outstanding tactic. Disguising yourself as a Kyoshi warrior was brilliant."

"You've read of my exploits?" Azula said with a predatory smirk.

"Fire Nation history was one of my favorite subjects," Asami said. "Aside from the war, it was a fascinating culture."

"Your culture," Azula said. "Never forget that. Make sure the child doesn't either."

"She won't."

"Good."

"Answer me this, Asami, is Avatar Korra as much of a wimp as Aang was?"

"When pushed too far, Korra is ferocious. Like a wild beast." Asami said. "She protects those she loves. If she ever came across Shang again I doubt he would survive."

Azula grinned deadly. "Excellent."

"I wouldn't let her do it," Asami said sternly.

The Princess smiled with a snort. "You sound like Ty Lee. She has become something of my moral compass. I lacked it in my more unstable youth. I find morality troublesome, but Ty Lee keeps me honest. That's why Shin still has his life, or what's left of it."

Asami shifted. "Did you know Shang would do something like this?"

"No, I did not," Azula said. "It was foolish to think that this is an offer I would accept. I had my problems with Avatar Aang, but he forgets Avatar Roku was my grandfather."

Asami smiled softly.

"I do appreciate that this Avatar has the proper respect for nonbenders. Aang treated his nonbending allies like lesser fighters." Azula said while crossing her legs. "It is foolish to underestimate someone because they lack bending. Aang had no respect."

"But Chief Sokka…" Asami started, but cut herself off. She figured it was better not to argue with the infamous Fire Princess. Azula seemed to notice this and nodded.

She held her hand towards Asami's stomach. "May I?"

Asami nodded and Azula laid her hand. She felt Shila kick and the Princess nodded. "She's stronger than earlier. Unfortunately, she lacks firebending, probably a waterbender. You have my apologies."

"I think I'll manage somehow," Asami said patting her stomach thoughtfully.

* * *

Korra stepped off the airship and examined the island. The island held a strange aura and it unsettled her. It seemed youthful enough, but something seemed much older.

"Don't try to understand the island," Rozu said walking behind Korra. "Come, let us find my mother. Aya and the others will seek out Shang and his band of cutthroats."

"Sounds good," Korra said. "Let's find my family."

* * *

"Here, these might suit you." Ty Lee said handing Asami folded robes. "Some of my old maternity clothing. It's really all we have that could fit you."

Asami smiled gracefully and looked at the deep crimson robes. "These are gorgeous."

"Azula accepts nothing but perfection."

"What is it like being married to her?" Asami asked.

Ty Lee chuckled. "I know, Azula, so I know how to handle her. However, she has changed. Taking over the mantle of White Dragon changed her. She values things more. Made peace with Zuko, she still thinks he's an idiot, but she loves him."

Asami chuckled and Ty Lee smiled. "Yet, I think becoming a mother changed her for the better. Rozu is our precious gift. Azula is still a bit of a bitch on occasion though."

* * *

Rozu led Korra into the Dragon's Temple; she steeled herself for the altercation with the infamous Fire Princess. Lord Zuko had told her stories of his sister's legendary brutality.

Korra had stared down death more times than she could count for the good of the world. For her family, Korra would fight the armies of the world a thousand times over.

She saw a middle-aged woman with a long chestnut braid attending to an altar. She saw the bright smile flash across Rozu's face.

"Mama!"

Ty Lee turned and grinned brightly. "Zuzu!"

Rozu ran to his mother and took her in his arms. Korra stopped and raised her eyebrows. 'Zuzu?' She mouthed to herself.

Ty Lee pulled back and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "How is my boy? Are you eating right?"

"I'm well, Mama. Yes, I'm eating well." Rozu said. He cleared his throat and turned to motion to Korra. "I present Avatar Korra."

Ty Lee raised her eyebrows and moved to Korra. She smiled warmly. "I am Ty Lee. Noble of the Lee family of the Fire Nation and wife of Azula, Fire Princess and White Dragon."

Korra bowed respectfully. "I wish an audience with The White Dragon."

The nonbender waved her hand. "Oh, we know why you're here."

Rozu and Korra looked at Ty Lee in surprise. "You do?"

"Yes, Asami."

"Asami! Where is she? Is she alright?"

"She's fine."

The three turned to see Azula making her way to the altar. Rozu bowed deeply.

"Mother. It is good to see you."

Azula held her arms open and Rozu gave a small smile. He walked into his mother's arms as Azula held him tight.

"I have missed you," Azula whispered before a quick peck to his temple.

Korra stepped to Azula and stuck a finger in her face. "Let my wife go!"

Rozu's eyes widened and Ty Lee's mouth fell open. They both watched Azula, who narrowed her eyes. After a moment, she laughed heartily. Korra's mouth fell open in surprise.

"She was right about you. You are ferocious like an animal. I respect that." Azula said. "Your family is unharmed. I actually find your wife to be quite fascinating. Not as much as my wife, though."

Ty Lee smirked and blushed softly. "Oh, 'Zula…"

"Is she hurt?"

"She sustained some minor injuries in captivity, but overall she and the child are healthy."

"Please, let me see her!" Korra pleaded almost desperately.

"Korra?"

The Avatar whirled and saw Asami in the embroidered crimson robes. She ran to Asami and pulled the industrialist close to her. The women clutch each other tightly. Korra's hand moved to her stomach, when she felt a light kick The Avatar fell to her knees and broke down.

Asami lowered and took Korra in her arms. She whispered sweet nothings to her wife as The Avatar sobbed quietly. Asami's own tears fell.

Azula watched Korra and Asami hold each other and cry. Usually, such displays of emotion turn her stomach, but she remembered the love of her own family. She smiled to herself and slipped an arm around Ty Lee's waist while her other arm pulled in Rozu.

Korra pulled back and saw the bruise on Asami's face. Her blood boiled in her veins. "Did he do this to you?"

Asami nodded and Korra grit her teeth. "I'll kill him. He won't live to see the light of another day."

"Korra, no. You're better than that." Asami whispered. Korra stood and pulled Asami with her. "That being said, he hurt our baby so just make him bleed. However, I have a feeling The White Dragon has something in store for Shang."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a cliffhanger I guess. Anyway, I think this story took a weird turn, but I like it. So, let me know what you all think. Next chapter might be the last. Not sure yet. No more than two more chapters, then part 3!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character death

Korra sat Asami down in a heavy armchair and knelt in front of her. She placed her hands on either side of Asami's stomach and rested her forehead against it.

"Are you two alright?" She asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Asami ran her fingers through Korra's hair. "We're fine, Korra. She's just a little weak. I didn't eat for two days."

The Avatar snapped her head up. "Two days?" Korra snarled. "I'll kill him."

The engineer brushed her fingers through Korra's hair. "You're better than that, Korra."

"When it comes to the two of you, no, I'm not," Korra said through gritted teeth. "I'll kill anyone who threatens the two of you."

"Korra, enough!" Asami barked. "I'm not going to let you spiral out of control. I know you want to protect us, but I'm not letting you lose who you are. You're a sweet and loving person."

"I'm going to protect you two. I wasn't able to the first time," Korra said. "I'm not letting it happen again."

Asami cupped Korra's face and stroked her cheek with her thumbs. "I love you, Korra. We'll protect each other and our baby."

The Avatar sighed and rested her forehead on Asami's knee. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Asami said. "Just don't forget who you are, Korra."

"Excuse me, Avatar Korra?"

Korra turned and Asami looked up to see Ty Lee slowly making her way towards them.

"Ty Lee, is it?" Korra asked while climbing to her feet.

"Yes," Ty Lee said. "I was a friend of Aang's."

"I don't understand how. You're too young to have known Aang." Korra said crossing her arms.

Ty Lee chuckled. "It's the island and Azula's position."

"I beg your pardon?" Korra asked with raised eyebrows.

"The Elemental Masters don't function like The Avatar," Ty Lee said. "They have to maintain the position until another bender worthy of their mantle has been discovered. Azula ages slower than normal people do. She has spent the last sixty-five years as The White Dragon and because we're bound together I also age at the same rate she does."

"That's bizarre," Korra said with a frown. "I've never heard of the Elemental Masters."

"It's an ancient practice. For all, we know Azula is the last of them. We believe that the practice died off around Avatar Yangchen. We don't know why, either." Ty Lee said crossing her arms. "The previous White Dragon secluded himself on this island to perfect his connection to the dragons."

"What about the other three?" Asami asked standing. Korra moved to her side instantly and rested a hand on her back. Ty Lee chuckled and both women looked up.

"Just reminds me of how protective Azula was." She said with a wry smile. "A young firebending student accidentally tripped me. I stumbled a bit and Azula almost scorched the poor boy. Almost had to chi block her again."

"You know how to chi block?" Korra asked with raised eyebrows.

"Very well actually," Ty Lee said with a bright smile. "I'm the one who taught it to the Kyoshi Warriors. Some of the Warriors even brought it to Republic City."

"That would explain how the Equalists got a hold of it," Korra mumbled to Asami.

"Equalists?"

"An anti-bending group that tried to take over Republic City." Korra responded.

Ty Lee raised her eyebrows. "Anti-bending? That's ridiculous. However, I see how chi blocking could help even the odds. I even used it on Azula."

"You've chi blocked Azula?" Korra asked. "I've heard the stories from Lord Zuko. She has a nasty streak."

"She does. It was worse before she found her center in life. She was going to kill Firelady Mai for betraying her to side with Zuko during the war." Ty Lee frowned. "I didn't want Mai hurt, but I also wasn't going to let Azula go that far. So, I chi blocked her. Got thrown in Boiling Rock for it."

"Yet, you still married her."

"I did. I had always been drawn to Azula, but when she showed up on Kyoshi Island years after anyone had last seen her I was afraid at first." Ty Lee said. "She actually pursued me. She even confessed her feelings for me. That's when I stopped running from my own feelings."

Korra slipped her arm around Asami's waist and pulled her close. "I know what that's like."

"I still didn't trust her. It took almost a year for me to trust her. She saved Kyoshi Island and the Kyoshi Warriors from raiders." Ty Lee sighed fondly. "She already had my heart, but she earned my trust that day. That's when I finally agreed to marry her. A few years later we found ourselves involved in the Spirit Rituals."

"So, non-Avatars can perform it too?" Korra asked.

"They're called Spirit Rituals. Not Avatar Rituals." Ty Lee said teasingly. "Still, how we had a boy I will never know."

"Was it Renewal or Creation?" Asami asked leaning her weight into Korra.

"Creation. Azula wanted a fresh start. I think it was her urge have a male relation she respected or didn't mentally break her." Ty Lee said with a chuckle. "She never respected her grandfather or Zuko and Ozai was an awful man. Anyway, that's our story."

Ty Lee stepped closer to Korra and smiled. "You know, I see some of Aang in you."

"Do not insult the poor child," Azula said in a disinterested tone as she entered the room.

"Mother…" Rozu said quietly as he followed closely behind her.

"Do not chide me." Azula barked at Rozu who bowed his head quickly.

"I'm sorry, Mother." He said quietly.

Korra raised her eyebrows. This was not the man she had met; Rozu had been a stern military man who had spent his life commanding others. This was a bashful teenager being scolded by his mother. She chuckled to herself. Two sets of molten amber eyes snapped over to her and she stopped and smiled bashfully.

Rozu cleared his throat. "I received a message from my daughter. Shang has been located in a tavern off of the main road."

"There's a tavern on this island?" Asami asked with raised eyebrows.

"Most of our supplies are shipped in so we have the coastal part of the island open to sailors," Ty Lee said slipping her arm around Azula's waist.

The firebender frowned an attempt to move out of Ty Lee's grip, but the nonbender didn't relent. Azula rolled her eyes and rested her arm on Ty Lee's shoulders. The chi blocker smiled and put her head on Azula's shoulder.

Rozu stood tall and looked at Korra and Asami. "My mother has determined that Shang has violated the sanctity of the Spirit Rituals."

"What does that mean?" Korra asked, her gaze sliding to Azula.

"It means that he has made me angry," Azula said. "I do not enjoy surprises. He was an idiot to think that a pregnant woman would satisfy the infractions of the miserable excuse of a firebender he calls his brother."

"Shin was killing civilians and all you can do is comment on his firebending?" Korra snapped.

Azula narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Do not tell me how to maintain my element, Avatar. I am no judge of moral character, only how the element is being used."

"Oh, Azula, stop. You were just as horrified as the rest of us when we found out he murdered that family." Ty Lee retorted. "Their young son reminded you of Rozu. You're the one who told me that! You almost killed him."

Azula frowned at Ty Lee and waved her hand dismissively. "Enough, Ty Lee."

"What do you plan to do about Shang?" Korra asked, her grip around Asami tightening slightly.

"That is up to you, Avatar," Azula said sternly. "Shang did not threaten my wife or child. His life is up to you."

"Korra is not going to kill him," Asami said firmly. "I'm not letting her."

"Avatar?" Azula turned her gaze to Korra.

Korra sighed and looked from Asami to Azula. "My wife is right. I'm not killing him and neither are you."

"Listening to your wife?" Azula asked with a sly grin. "Smart woman."

Asami and Ty Lee chuckled softly.

An acolyte rushed in and whispered something to Azula. She nodded and dismissed him with a flick of her wrist.

"Avatar Korra, Shang is on his way to the temple," Azula said disinterestedly. "We need to deal with this."

"Very well. Where are Mako, Bolin, Opal, and Aya?" She asked Rozu.

"They went to try and locate him. They must have missed him."

"So, it's just the five of us Shang and his twenty plus crew?" Ty Lee said crossing her arms. She looked over to Azula. "We've had worse odds."

"I'm very pregnant," Asami said raising her hand awkwardly.

Azula frowned. "That does not make you useless."

"I want Asami away from all of this," Korra said authoritatively. "I want her safe."

"Again, that does not make her useless." Azula reiterated slowly. "If she must fight, she will. She carries the blood of the Fire Nation, we are not a people who run and hide."

* * *

 

Shang and his crew moved towards the temple. The firebender clenched his jaw as he saw the acolytes scamper away. He turned to his crew and spoke.

"I will speak to The Mistress and we will get my brother out of his wrongful captivity. We will use The Avatar's wife for his release and the child for his firebending."

"But she hasn't had the baby, yet." A crewmember called out. "The Mistress may not see them as two separate things."

Shang frowned. "Then I guess I'll just have to cut the baby out of her."

* * *

 

Rozu removed his military jacket and laid it on the back of a chair. He sighed and turned to Asami.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked softly. "I remember when my wife was pregnant, the last months were the hardest."

"I should be ok," Asami said. "I'm just worried about Korra. She's going to go ballistic when she sees Shang. He starved me for two days. I'm afraid we almost lost the baby."

"We'll protect her," Rozu said with a soft smile. "We all will."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"Please, just call me Rozu."

* * *

 

Azula tied her hair back and removed her outer robes. Ty Lee slipped her arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Azula?" The nonbender asked.

Azula sighed and shook her head. "Why did I let Shang go this far?"

"You respect power and Shang had it," Ty Lee said.

"He disrespected my son's command. I should have killed him for it." Azula growled. "I will not make the same mistake twice."

"Azula…" Ty Lee crossed her arms. "What is it about The Avatar and her wife that has made you protective?"

"They remind me of us," Azula mumbled. "I would have done anything to protect you and Rozu."

"I know, sugar," Ty Lee said before kissing Azula's cheek. "Now we must prepare for the fight. It will be good to be in combat again."

"I knew I loved you."

* * *

 

Korra clenched her fists and felt the anger move through her. Shang had stood to take everything away from her. She had lost herself once and she knew that if she were to lose Asami and Shila, she would not be able to recover.

"I'll kill him if I have to." She murmured to herself. "He won't hurt my family again."

"Korra, no."

The Avatar turned as Asami made her way towards her.

"You shouldn't be on your feet, Asami," Korra said.

"Sweetie, I'm fine," Asami said. "We need to stop Shang and if I need to fight to protect our family then I will."

"Not this late in your pregnancy," Korra said decisively. "Asami, look, I know you usually make these decisions but I am not putting you in danger. Not…not when I was unable to protect you."

Asami smiled softly and pulled Korra into her arms. "Just let me hold you for a moment."

The women turned when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned to see Azula entering the room.

"Shang will be here soon," She said calmly. "We need to be ready."

"I am," Korra said sternly.

Azula nodded. "Good." She held up the sword in her hand. "Asami, Ty Lee and I want you to have this."

Asami took the sword and traced her fingers over the markings on the hilt. She glanced back up at Azula.

"Thank you, Mistress."

"It is the Dragon's Fang," Azula said. "It was forged from the breath of a dragon. It can pierce anything or anyone and it can shield you from fire. With this, you should be able to adequately defend yourself."

Asami pulled the blade from the sheath and marveled at its aura.

"I can feel the power in it," Asami mumbled. "Thank you."

"A mother must be able to defend her child."

* * *

 

Shang pushed open the doors to the temple and grit his teeth when he saw no one.

"Where is everyone?" He mumbled. "I don't even see any damn acolytes."

"Sir, something doesn't feel right here," A crewmember muttered to Shang.

Shang turned and struck him. "Silence, you fool!"

"A competent leader should be able to lead through order and not resort to beating his men."

Shang grit his teeth when Rozu approached them.

"You," Shang muttered. "The esteemed Admiral Rozu. What do you want?"

"You delivered the Avatar's wife to my mother," He said calmly. "Did you really think a pregnant woman was going to be enough to free your brother?"

"She's the Avatar's whore!" Shang cried out. "The Mistress hated that Katara woman!"

"Asami Sato is not Master Katara's reincarnation," Rozu said frankly. "You're even more of an idiot than I first thought."

Shang growled and threw a fireball at Rozu. The admiral chuckled and easily knocked it aside.

"Pathetic," Rozu said with a smirk.

Shang snapped his fingers and his crew moved forward. "Bring me that bastard's head!" He growled as his crew drew their weapons.

His crew charged but a massive blast of air knocked them back.

"Shang!"

Korra moved down from behind the wall of fire and clenched her fists in anger.

"You son of a bitch!" She cried as she threw anther air attack at a charging crewmember. "You and me! Right now!"

"Avatar," He said slowly. "You're still alive."

"You're damn right I am and I'm angry. You laid a hand on my wife and child. I'll see you rot in that mountain with that pathetic brother of yours," Korra seethed.

"Your whore got nothing less than she deserved," Shang bit back.

Korra grit her teeth and launched a fireball at him. He blocked it with one of his own. Korra shook with anger and brought her fists up; this raised the floor, knocking Shang back.

Korra bent a large boulder and threw it at him, which he narrowly escaped.

"Attack!" He cried.

Shang's crew ran towards Korra and a large bolt of lightning broke out through the wall of fire.

"Enough!"

Azula moved through the wall of fire and descended the stairs to the main floor. Ty Lee and Asami moved down from either side of the wall.

"Avatar, you will not destroy my temple," Azula barked. "Shang, you barge into my domain thinking a pregnant woman will wipe away your brother's crime? You are a wretched fool."

Shang's eyes widened. "But, Mistress, you hate the Avatar! Her whore and unborn child should be enough!"

"Her child and mine share their origin," Azula said dangerously. "An infraction against their child is an infraction against mine. Which is therefore an infraction against me."

"You pissed her off," Ty Lee said in an airy tone. "Now you have to pay for it."

"Your son is a failure! He's a spineless bastard! I killed when he hesitated!" Shang cried out insanely. "I am more of a son to you than he is! He has the backbone of that pathetic Firelord!"

"My son is a piece of me," Azula said stepping next to Rozu. "He is my flesh and blood and was given to me from my wife. You think insulting him would win you my favor? Fool. My son is more of a man than you. Many times over."

Rozu smirked and straightened her shoulders.

"I worshiped you!" Shang pointed at Azula. "I was your faithful servant! I did whatever you asked!"

"But you were never my son nor my ally. You were a tool that I used as I saw fit. You are just the failure your brother is."

Shang fell to his knees and cried out in anguish. His breathing increased rapidly and he turned to his crew.

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

Shang's crew charged and Ty Lee rushed forward and chi blocked two of them before they reached Azula and Rozu. Korra used airbending to knock them away from Asami.

One of the crew thrust his sword at Ty Lee, who side-stepped it, but it nicked her cheek. Azula grit her teeth and let a powerful bolt of lightening manifest at him.

He screamed as the electricity passed through him and he was dead before his body hit the ground. Rozu growled and began launching fireballs at the advancing fighters.

Korra moved in front of Asami. "Get back! We can handle this!"

Asami opened her mouth to protest, but heard a familiar crackle. She turned her head and saw a spark.

"My glove!"

Korra turned to the fighter, with Asami's glove, charging at them. Korra lifted her hands to airbend at him, but Asami pulled her back. The fighter reached out to attack Asami, but she grabbed his wrist and used her free hand to hit the outside of his elbow.

He howled in pain as the bone broke. Korra was on him in an instant, she punched him and removed the glove from his hand. She turned and tossed it to Asami, who was able to put it on in time to shock an advancing attacker.

Korra grinned at Asami. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Asami grinned at pointed to another attacker. Korra whirled at alternated between air and fire strikes.

"Avatar!" Korra turned to see Shang charging her. "I'll kill you!"

Korra braced and Shang shot out two fingers, sending a lightning bolt in her direction.

Rozu pushed in front of her and redirected the lightning back at Shang, who dodged it.

He snapped his head over to Asami and growled. He launched another, stronger, bout of lightening at Korra. Rozu shoved her aside and the lightning hit him. He cried out as he fell to the ground.

Ty Lee chi blocked an attacker and ran to Rozu. "Baby! No!" She scooped her son into her arms. "Azula! He's not breathing!"

The White Dragon froze as she stared at her son. Korra launched a powerful barrage of airbending and kept Shang and his crew at bay. Azula stumbled over to Ty Lee and fell to her knees. She brushed some of Rozu's hair off of his forehead and cupped his face. She felt no life from him.

Ty Lee held him close and she began to cry. Azula balled her hands into fists and her amber eyes flashed dangerously. Shang laughed manically.

"The bastard is finally dead! I did it! I killed him!"

Azula stood and grit her teeth. "You. Will. Suffer."

"Princess!" Korra called as she halted her airbending attacks.

"My son is dead…" Azula whispered to herself. "My son…"

Shang held up his hand to halt his forces as he stepped forward. He smirked and knelt in front of Azula.

"I have proven my power! Now set my brother free!" He demanded.

"He's lost his mind," Asami whispered as Korra moved to her.

Korra took Asami in her arms and bit her lip. Asami pulled Korra's hand to her shoulder and stroked her wife's hair.

"Free him!" Shang demanded as he surged to his feet.

Azula wrapped her hands around Shang's neck and squeezed. Shang gasped as Azula's hands were engulfed in blue flame.

"I will kill you!" Azula yelled as her hands set Shang's aflame.

He released an inhuman shriek as he and Azula were immersed in flame. Asami pulled Korra to her as Azula dropped Shang's charred body to the temple floor.

Shang's crew was frozen in fear when Azula's gaze snapped up to them. She raised her hands to the crew, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Azula turned dangerously but was met with Ty Lee's tearful gaze.

"Azula, stop. Shang is dead," Ty Lee whispered softly. "The acolytes will make sure they don't flee the island. Now, hold our baby. He needs you."

Azula turned and moved to Rozu's body. She knelt down and drew her son to her.

"My boy, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you," Azula whispered as she stroked his hair. "I love you, I should have said it more."

"Mistress, I'm so sorry," Korra whispered. "He died defending me."

"My son was an honorable man," Azula whispered. "He was the person I never was. He was the light of my life."

"He can't be gone," Asami whispered. She glanced down at her glove. "I have an idea!"

Azula and Ty Lee looked up at her. Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Princess, a small amount of your lightening could restart his heart," She said gesturing with her glove.

Ty Lee's eyes widened. Azula furrowed her brows. "Explain yourself."

"If the lightening stopped his heart, a small amount may be able to get it working again," Asami said. She glanced to Korra. "Like jump starting a Satomobile."

Korra's eyes brightened. "You're right, but we're running out of time."

Azula placed two fingers over her son's heart and sent a small wave of electricity through him. His body jerked but fell flat. Azula bit back her tears and did it again. Rozu's body jerked and his eyes flew open. He gasped and fell back onto the ground. His breath was ragged and quick, he looked over to Azula and Ty Lee.

"Mother? Mama?"

* * *

 

"It's so good to be home," Asami said as she ran her hands over the bedspread.

Korra smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "It really is. I'm so glad Rozu is doing well."

"With some bed rest her should be just fine," Asami said. "I think it's sweet Mako stayed on the island with Aya."

"Me, too," Korra gripped Asami's hips and pulled her close. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Asami smiled and pulled Korra into a deep kiss. Korra's hands traveled to Asami's stomach and she caressed it gentle as she broke the kiss.

"Both of you."

"Speaking of, she's hungry," Asami said. "Mind grabbing us something to eat?"

"Not at all," Korra said with a grin. She moved quickly out of their bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Still need to get that door fixed," Asami mumbled as she sat down. She grunted and grabbed her stomach when a sharp pain shot through her.

Her eyes widened as she felt wetness.

"Korra! Get back here!" She yelled. "I think my water just broke!"


	5. Chapter 5

Korra ran back into the bedroom frantically. Asami looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Korra, it hurt," Asami said in a quiet voice. "It's not supposed to hurt."

The Avatar bit her lip and shook her head. "Baby, I'm sure it was nothing. You might just still be sore from everything with Shang.

Asami nodded. "That could be. I'm sorry, I'm just scared."

"Your water broke, we need to get you to the hospital," Korra said quickly. "Our baby is on the way."

Korra scooped Asami up in her arms and moved quickly to the garage.

* * *

"Excuse me, Chief Tonraq," A yeoman said quickly. "We've received a message for you. Your daughter and daughter-in-law have returned to Republic City safely."

Tonraq and Senna sighed in relief.

"Thank the Spirits," Senna said as she leaned into Tonraq.

"Sir, there's more," The yeoman added. "Lady Sato is in labor."

"What?" Tonraq exclaimed. "How far out are we?"

"About three hours."

"Increase speed!" Tonraq roared out to the crew.

* * *

Asami screamed out in pain. Korra took her hand and bit her lip.

"Squeeze if you need to, sweetie," Korra said as she brushed some hair from Asami's sweat slick forehead.

The industrialist squeezed Korra's hand as hard as she could as another contraction came.

"Korra, this is insane," Asami croaked out. "I knew labor was painful, but Spirits."

The Avatar grit her teeth. She turned to the door of the hospital room.

"Doctor! My wife is in pain! Get her something or I will go into the Avatar State and rip your head off!" She yelled as Asami grunted from another contraction.

Asami grit her teeth and rolled her head over to Korra. "You're. Not. Helping."

"Sweetie," Korra said meekly.

The industrialist clamped her hand over Korra's mouth. "You're not helping."

"I'm sorry, Asami. I just want to help you as much as I can."

"If you want to help me, you can just hold my hand," Asami grit her teeth and whimpered. "Spirits, this pain is intense."

"I know, sweetie," Korra said softly. "I love you."

"I love you-" Asami paused and cried out. "Go find the doctor! Now! This baby is coming now!"

Korra leaped from her chair and ran to the nurses' station.

* * *

Tonraq and Senna pushed their way into the maternity ward. Senna ran to the desk and spoke quickly.

"We're Avatar Korra's parents! Our daughter-in-law is giving birth and we need to be there now!"

Tonraq put his hand on Senna's shoulder. "My wife and I want results. Now."

The nurse looked at them with wide eyes and pointed down the hall.

"Lady Sato and The Avatar are in room four on the left."

* * *

"Korra!"

The Avatar turned and smiled with tears in her eyes. She stepped back and reached out for them.

"Mom, Dad, this Shila Sato. She's our baby girl."

Tonraq and Senna looked past Korra to see Asami in bed cradling a bright-eyed newborn.

Asami smiled tiredly and held Shila close to her. "She's so beautiful."

Tonraq stepped forward and smiled shakily. "Hey, there, little pup. Welcome to the family."

Senna brushed away her tears and moved to Asami's side. She brushed the sweat-drenched hair off of Asami's forehead.

"Asami, dear, can I get you anything?"

"I could just hold her for hours," Asami whispered.

Senna chuckled. "I held Korra for eight hours straight after she was born. You hold your baby for as long as you need."

Asami smiled at Shila softly before looking over to Korra. "I think her mother needs to hold her for a while."

Korra's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"You're just as much her mother as I am," Asami said matter-of-factly. "She is half you, after all."

The Avatar trembled as she took Shila in her arms. Tonraq and Senna helped lower Korra into a nearby chair.

"You look just like your mama," Korra whispered. "I promise to you that I will do everything I can to keep you happy and safe."

Asami smiled and stroked Korra's face.

"Your mama is my strength and my light," She paused and kissed Shila's forehead tenderly. "But you are my soul."

* * *

**Three Years Later**

"Shila! Come on, sweetie!" Korra called out. "Do you need help with your buttons?"

"I can do it!" The toddler said defiantly.

Asami chuckled and smoothed her skirt over her knees. "Come on, you two, the photographer isn't going to wait forever."

Korra scooped Shila up in her arms and leaned into Asami for a kiss. The industrialist chuckled and pecked her daughter on the forehead.

"I'll get your brother," Asami said as she poked Shila's nose.

Asami moved over to the crib and smiled down at the squirming baby. "Hey, love, ready for the picture?"

The industrialist scooped up her son and kissed him on the forehead tenderly.

"Mama! I want to give Roshi a kiss, too!" Shila said as she reached for Asami.

Korra smiled and brought Shila closer to her brother. Shila leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"We all love you, Roshi," Shila said as she patted his head.

The infant gurgled in response and nuzzled into Asami.

"Lady Sato, Avatar Korra, the photographer is ready," A butler said with a bow.

"Thank you, Huan," Asami said.

They family moved into the parlor. Korra watched with a smile as Asami chatted with the photographer while holding Roshi close.

After a massive monsoon had ripped through a small island off the coast of the Fire Nation, Korra and Asami had gone to survey the damage and help rebuild. Among the wreckage, they found a crying newborn, who's parents had died protecting him from the storm.

They were unable to track down any other living relatives and soon thereafter adopted the boy as their second child. His eyes had reminded Asami of her father and Korra agreed that he should be named Hiroshi, in honor of the late industrialist's sacrifice so many years prior.

Shila fell in love with her new baby brother instantly and started calling him 'Roshi,'

out of affection. She demanded to be present for everything involving Roshi. She wanted to make sure he felt loved and protected. Shila Sato took being an older sister seriously.

Asami turned to Korra and nodded. The two women gathered their child and stood in front of the background set up. Asami grasped Roshi in her left arm and slid her right around Korra's shoulders.

The Avatar grinned brightly and cradled Shila in her right arm before using her left to grasp Asami's waist bringing the other woman flush against her side.

Asami gave Korra a quick peck on the cheek before turning to the camera. Korra took one final glance at her family before turning to the camera. Her heart swelled with pride and love. No matter where life took her, Korra knew that her family would be the guiding force in her life.

She still had so much work to do in this life, but for now Korra was simply content to be close to the three loves of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an ending note, I would like to hopelessly apologize for this chapter. It's awful and I hate every word of it. It's not the ending you all deserve, but it's just where I'm at right now.
> 
> I'm having a major crisis in writing and I knew this story just need it's last chapter. I hope you all can and will forgive me, but I just need to finish this story.


End file.
